


your body's poetry (speak to me)

by tkreyesevandiaz



Series: dancing!Eddie [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Chimney films everything, Dancing Eddie, Drooling Buck, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, The Eddie Diaz Show, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, christopher diaz mentioned, eddie's oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/pseuds/tkreyesevandiaz
Summary: Eddie's really feeling his oats as he cleans the firehouse, oblivious to everyone watching him move.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: dancing!Eddie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556524
Comments: 59
Kudos: 390





	your body's poetry (speak to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Eddie dancing while cleaning the firehouse while the rest of the firefam looks on to his oblivious form.
> 
> This one was a tumblr prompt, that is also posted there at @zeethebooknerd ! I didn't intend for this one to get as long as this did, but here we are! Thank you for loving my first fic, and I hope you all love this one just as much! As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated <3
> 
> Clearly, dancing!Eddie is my heart.
> 
> A very big thank you to @ariquitecontrary for beta'ing my work again :)
> 
> Title is from "Move Your Body" by Sia (that is not necessarily the "song of the chapter")

Eddie hated being stuck on cleaning duty.

It was the one thing he absolutely despised about his job, but he never outright _ complained _about it. It was one of those things that came with the territory. 

Today, Bobby had him reorganizing the supply closet, apparently. Eddie had to admit it was a mess in here, all the once-large floor space was practically covered by stray boxes of gloves, empty boxes and bags of supplies with the rest of the contents of the storage closet strewn with cleaning sprays, wipes, brooms and mops lying haphazardly all over the place. This was one of the rooms that didn’t have controlled temperatures either, so it was baking with the LA heat. He wrinkled his nose at the moldy smell.

“How did this room even get to be such a mess?” Eddie muttered under his breath as he stripped his work shirt off and got his headphones out. That was the good part of the daunting task. He could let music make the job a million times more bearable. 

Switching his playlist to shuffle, Eddie got started on the utter mess. He straightened all the brooms and mops, stacked empty buckets, rearranged the different sizes of gloves. He shook his head when he saw latex and nitrile gloves mixed together. They’d end up accidentally setting off an allergic reaction to latex if they weren’t paying attention to which box they grabbed, even if the color of the gloves were different. 

One of Eddie’s favourite songs came on, and he let the beat wash over him as he started counting things on the inventory checklist. The tension rolled off his shoulders, and unwittingly, he began to move his body to the beat.

He was so lost in the music, that he didn’t notice Chimney gaping at the crack in the open door. 

* * *

Chimney quickly whipped his phone out, filming this goldmine, and gestured wildly at Hen as she passed by, who in turn hissed at Buck to hurry up and join them. Hen knew that glint in Chimney’s eye and she wasn’t going to miss this for the world.

They quickly scurried to the door, comically arranging themselves like the cartoons, with Hen’s head stuck below’s Chimney’s phone, and Buck’s tall height making it easier for him to stare with his jaw dropped at his boyfriend smoothly moving his body to unheard music. 

“What in the world?” came Hen’s shocked reply as the three continued to stare at Eddie who was now breaking into moves that the fire fam had absolutely no idea he could do.

“Buck, if you drool on me I’m going to kick you in a very bad place,” Chim hissed. Buck dismissed the notion, absolutely convinced that if he drooled, it was solely Eddie’s fault for looking so damn _ hot _right now.

_ What if he used some of those moves in the bedroom? _

Shifting uncomfortably above Chim, Buck craned his neck to get a better look in the room. It wasn’t the mess that it had been a few hours ago, but if the strewn clipboard was anything to go by, Eddie had truly been feeling his oats today.

“Did any of you know Eddie could _ dance _?” Hen whispered. Buck shook his head before remembering Hen couldn’t see him.

“No! Christopher has spilled so many of his dad’s secrets, but I don’t think even he knew this one,” Buck whisper-yelled, resolving himself to show the boy Chim’s video. He’d get a kick out of it, and maybe this time, Buck and Chris could get front row seats to The Eddie Diaz Show. 

He could already envision it. 

The routine Eddie was doing was slightly jerky, implying that it wasn’t choreographed, or practiced. But _ damn _ if Eddie couldn’t dance well. He’d give everyone a run for their money if he did that for a living.

Buck took notice of the sweat glistening on Eddie’s body, him clad in that same black undershirt he’d worn the first day they’d met. His mind quickly went back to a flashback of a stare-down between him and Eddie on his first day, where his body was screaming at him to do something stupid like push Eddie against the wall and kiss him senseless but his mouth had spewed the most nonsense it had in a long time.

And for Buck, that was a new record. 

Eddie had put him in his place as politely as he could, but it was that day that Buck realized that there was no one else like the man who was now twirling a mop in his arms as smoothly as one could, cleaning the floor as he went.

“Holy shit,” Buck breathed, taking note of how _ badly _he wanted to be that mop. The tight undershirt accentuated all of his muscles, including the ones that flexed as his fingers deftly spun the mop around the floor. The muscles in his arms bulged as he moved left to right, sending Buck’s heart into a frenzy.

Hen took it upon herself to voice Buck’s thoughts. “Eddie’s totally imagining Buck as that mop. He wants to pick you up and wipe the floor with you. Probably with all that drool dripping out of your mouth.”

Buck scoffed at that, startling when Bobby’s voice came from behind them. “What’s going on over here?”

The three younger team members were quick to shush him. Chimney’s phone hadn’t moved from the same spot, having the most important job of documenting this precious moment, but Hen and Buck pulled back from around him to look at Bobby.

“Cap, you’ve got to take a look at this.” They were careful to keep their voices to a whisper. Slowly, Buck pulled the door away from the frame, opening it enough so all of them were easily visible.

Eddie still hadn’t noticed them, but the floor was definitely a sparkling clean. For a man with phenomenal situational awareness, he was blissfully lost in his music, the tension usually present in his muscles having melted away. 

Between now and then, he’d shifted to dusting the shelves down, and as he reached up to a particularly high corner, the black undershirt pulled out from the back of his work pants, exposing a strip of tan skin right about the waistband. Eddie’s back muscles bunched up and glistened in the light.

Suddenly, it was far too hot in the firehouse, and Buck seriously considered using one of the fire hoses to douse himself down as Eddie kept moving with his back to the team, shoulders and hips shaking to whatever music was blaring in his headphones.

A finger pushing his chin up brought Buck back, Bobby knowingly smiling at him. The tips of his ears turned red as he clamped his mouth shut.

“Well at least the storage room is thoroughly cleaned.”

* * *

Eddie turned around, still bopping his head to the music and almost gave himself a heart attack when he saw Buck, Chim, Hen and Cap staring at him wide-eyed. He yelled “Shit!” before jumping back and colliding into the wall behind him, a furious red rising to his cheeks. His heart was pounding erratically, and his body felt flush with embarrassment all over.

His secret was out. 

Chim lowered his phone to the angle just behind Buck, in between Buck’s arm and torso, making it less noticeable to Eddie.

Hen was the first to say anything to him. And that something was a low wolf-whistle. Eddie couldn’t look anyone in the eye. 

“When were you planning on telling us that Edmundo Diaz could move so smoothly?” She quirked an eyebrow, smirking slightly at Buck’s expression. 

Eddie looked pointedly away from them, instead choosing to fixate on the duster in his hand. “It’s just a hobby.”

“Uh-huh.” Chimney didn’t look convinced but slowly, he turned the video off and snuck his phone back into his pocket. 

“Well the storage room looks great,” Bobby intervened, probably noticing that Eddie was stuck between a rock and a hard place. “Lunch is ready, let’s go.” 

Hen and Chim shot Eddie impressed looks before turning to follow Cap. Only Buck remained, still looking wide-eyed at Eddie.

Buck’s look stole all the breath from his lungs. “Er…” Eddie tripped over his tongue as he thought of something to say to him.

“I haven’t seen you look so relaxed in so long,” Buck interrupted, stepping further into the room. Eddie cocked an eyebrow as he watched Buck discreetly wipe his chin. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Eddie loosened the tension from his shoulders. “It was something I used to do when things got overwhelming, or when the music was really hitting me. I haven’t done it in years though.” 

“Are you ashamed of your talent?” Buck asked lowly, after seeing how Eddie had clammed up. “You’re an amazing dancer Eds, you could easily make a living out of it. All of us were super impressed, albeit super shocked to find out that G.I. Joe could be Magic Mike. Or Enchanting Eddie in your case.” 

A fist squeezed his heart as Buck shortened his nickname into something only _ he _could call Eddie. 

“Enchanting Eddie?” He let go of his embarrassment long enough to bark out a laugh at the ridiculous name, hoping that it wouldn’t stick.

“I couldn’t think of another word that started with E,” Buck shrugged, grinning at him. Eddie let out a shaky laugh as he rubbed a hand down his flushed face, a smile overtaking the nervousness as he answered his boyfriend’s original question. 

“No, I’m not ashamed, it just caught me by surprise. I wasn’t expecting any of you to ever find out that I used to dance.”

“Well I expect a private showing now,” Buck teased. Eddie took the implication of the sentence in a way that went straight to his stomach like a ball of fire. “I can’t believe that Christopher didn’t tell me this one!” 

“Why would Christopher tell you that?” Eddie cocked his head, staring at Buck through narrowed eyes.

Buck didn’t even have the decency to look sheepish about the whole ordeal as he spoke. “Christopher and I like to gossip about you all the time.” 

Eddie’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “My son and my boyfriend literally sit and gossip about me all day?” The thought warmed his chest, though he would never admit it. It made him feel like he was there with his boys, even when he wasn’t.

“Of course we do,” Buck scoffed, crossing his arms like it was obvious. “It’s the best part of our day.” He looked so cute in that moment, that Eddie had to whip his phone out and snap a picture of him. 

Buck laughed at the sound of the shutter going off and came around to take a look at the picture. That’s when Hen chose to blow up his phone with pictures.

“Oh my god, these are going to be of me, aren’t they,” Eddie groaned, reluctantly pressing on her name.

Surprisingly enough, it was _ Buck _staring up at them. Hen had somehow taken pictures of Buck’s reaction to seeing him dance in that supply closet, and sent all of them to him with a racy text he didn’t even finish reading before he scrolled through the pictures.

All the pictures had Buck’s mouth hanging open, eyes blown comically wide and the tips of his ears redder than normal.

His favourite photo had all three of those characteristics, but in this particular shot, his blue eyes held quite a bit of dark heat in them, a look Eddie often found himself feeling when it came to Buck. He stared down at the phone with a soft smile, momentarily forgetting that the man in question was standing right behind him. 

He jumped at the feeling of Buck’s cold fingertips brushing against his flushed skin. Buck tugged the the undershirt back into place before stepping back in front of him, looking just as flustered as Eddie felt.

“I better see you dancing more often,” Buck warned playfully. 

_ Well you’re about to see me doing a completely different type of dance. _

Before Eddie could say or do anything akin to that thought, the alarm blared through the firehouse, along with the sounds of firefighters and paramedics gearing up to go on call.

Eddie rushed past Buck to grab his shirt but before they left, he grabbed Buck by the nape of his neck and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. Eddie let go of Buck before he could even register what had happened to him and smirked impishly at the blond’s dazed look.

“Next time, it’ll be just you and me, my love.” Eddie winked and left the supply closet.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to put a song on this particular fic, because I didn't want to box it in, but I'm curious to hear about what song you all think Eddie's dancing to! It'd be interesting to see ;) I actually listen to a lot of Hindi music, so all I hear is him dancing on some peppy Bollywood number (there's definitely a fic for this coming ;) )  
You can find me on Tumblr at [zeethebooknerd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zeethebooknerd) or on Twitter at [tkreyesevandiaz](https://twitter.com/tkreyesevandiaz).


End file.
